Moment of Truth
by jenniferandrews
Summary: Hayley's betrayal leads Tommy into the arms of someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers at all.**

**Flashback**

_"Hey Hayl... Oh... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. You guys continue, I can just come back later."_

_"No look, Tommy I didn't mean to... it just sort of... happened and I am so sorry..." "Give it a rest ok Hayley it doesn't matter whether you wanted to hurt me or not. You did ok? Now just...just let me go and by all means continue. I'm sure Ethan wants to. Enjoy." _

_"Dr. O... I...Hayley is right...um... it just kinda happened. Nobody wanted it to and if you could..." Ethan began but Tommy cut him off saying "Save it, ok Ethan."_

_Tommy stormed off._

**End Flashback**

Tommy had spent the entire night replaying yesterday evening's events over and over again in his head. He was still processing.

He honestly didn't understand why Hayley had cheated on him. He thought he was a good boyfriend. A couple of other girls he had dated had said he was an amazing boyfriend but he had never, ever come close to feeling the things, he did when he was with Hayley then with anyone else.

He had believed they could last that maybe they would be the real deal. Yesterday evening's events obviously proved him wrong.

He hauled himself out of bed, took a shower, made a coffee (which only reminded him of Hayley), grabbed his quiz for the kids and got into his jeep.

The entire way to school he was thinking about Hayley and going over every minuscule detail about their relationship.

He didn't really know what he was searching for, perhaps just some indication that Hayley had showed that would suggest she was unhappy with their relationship.

By the time this project proved unsuccessful he had reached the school. He grabbed the tests and walked to class.

When he reached, he allowed himself a tiny smile. While his mind had been occupied with Hayley he had, unintentionally reached early to class.

He waited while the students all slowly trickled in. He noticed Kira coming in, she was looking worried about something. He made a mental note to ask her what it was later on.

When everybody had arrived he said," Well I have a surprise for you guys. It's a pop quiz."

The entire class groaned. "Don't worry guys, it's not that bad. I'm confident that all of you will pass...hopefully," he added at the end of the sentence.

He passed the papers and watched as everyone started filling in the answers. His eyes were particularly drawn towards Kira.

He had no idea why but he caught himself thinking, "Man she is so beautiful." He mentally slapped himself.

He shouldn't be thinking about her this way. He was her teacher and she was her student. A very good looking student. Arghh! There it was again.

It was illegal think like that."But in just a little while it won't be because she's going to turn eighteen and graduate. Then you'll be free to be with her." Man, where was all this coming from?

He decided after school he desperately needed a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers at all. It all belongs to Saban.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews.**

After a very long, exhausting day at school and almost an entire bottle of scotch Tommy drove home extremely tired and a little tipsy.

He got out of his jeep and walked into his house. He expected to find it dark but instead found a light in the kitchen and the smell of brownies wafting around.

He said," Hello? Is anybody here?" "Yup, just me Dr. O" a female voice replied back to him. His stomach churned and his mind did a little happy dance. He was surprised that he was happy about Kira's presence in his house. It seemed natural somehow.

"What are you doing her Kira?" "Extra lessons remember?" "Oh...right I completely forgot about that. I am so sorry. I got a little caught up."

"Oh that's ok Dr. O. I raided your kitchen and managed to make a batch of brownies." "Oh thank you so much. You've really made me feel guilty you know? Here I am forgetting the extra lessons and you're taking your revenge by making me brownies."

"Oh you won't feel so bad when I tell you the reason for the brownies." Seeing his raised eyebrows she said, "I heard that you and Hayley broke up." She paused and then continued, "I thought that you might need them."

"Well I'm not offended at that thought but rather touched. Thank you so much again Kira." "No problem Dr. O" she said.

The rest of the reason passed without any event and they managed to finish the entire batch of brownies while they talked about relationships, school - Life in general.

Tommy felt that he could tell Kira anything. He was tipsy and on a sugar rush. He had no idea what happened after that and all he remembered was that one second they were talking and laughing and the next moment they were kissing.

Tommy was in shock but that didn't stop him from kissing Kira . Holy Son Of God she was such a good kisser.

He put his hands on her waist, gently picked her up, and put him on his lap all without breaking the kiss. He teased her with his tongue and her mouth opened to his and the kiss grew deeper. He just couldn't contain it anymore.

His hands were roaming Kira's body and while Kira had been a bit reluctant to touch him at first she was, now all over him. some part of him was absolutely against this kiss and was begging him to stop but that part was absolutely tiny and the larger, more dominant part of his brain was ready to rip of all the clothes off her body and carry her to his bed.

He bit her lip and she moaned in ecstasy. That seemed to jerk him to his senses. The larger, dominant part of his brain shrunk while the part that was urging him to stop grew larger and began nagging at him.

He pushed Kira away from him a little roughly and began breathing hard. He looked at her face, past her kiss swollen lips directly into her doe brown eyes. What resided in there told him that she had enjoyed that kiss every bit as much as he had.

But, alas he knew it was wrong and began to say," Kira I am your teacher and you are my student and we cannot do -" but was cut off abruptly by Kira's lips on his. It was just for a brief moment but it was enough for him.

"Tommy, I am eighteen and legal and, not to mention about to graduate in two weeks. After that there will be nothing stopping us ok? Let's just keep us a secret till then. I honestly don't think I can go two weeks without your kisses," she finished jokingly.

"Neither can I Kira, neither can I" he said as he pulled her lips in for another breathtaking kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers it all belongs to Saban.**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

Tommy sighed in pleasure. It was such a perfect moment, nothing could ruin it. It had been a ridiculously normal day but he loved his life. He loved his everyday routine.

Right now, Kira was cuddled up next to him on his arm. He suddenly said, "I'm so glad you said yes Kira ." Kira was puzzled. She wondered what he was talking about. Her expression must have spoken for her because Tommy said," I'm glad you said yes for our moment of truth."

"We didn't have a moment of truth," she argued. "Yes, we did. I can't believe you don't remember. Do you remember ? Right after are our first kiss I was ready to cut you off and never speak to you again but you made your decision about our relationship. You didn't care about anything else."

"Yeah, I remember now. We've come so far from that day. Now you're teaching at NYU..." "...And you, Kira are a huge singing sensation, " he continued for her.

"So on occasion of our third anniversary I want to know if you, Kira Anne Ford, will marry me?"

"Of course I will Tommy I just wondered what took you so long to ask." "I just wanted everything to be perfect," he said defensively.

"Well you got our perfect moment right," she said as she pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss.


End file.
